


Appointment

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Enemas, M/M, Medical Play, clinical, role play, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: It's been two years since Dan has had a medical appointment. Doctor Brian is Not Pleased.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/gifts).



> This fic is gross as hell, for a warning.

“So,” said Brian, and he looked over his glasses at Dan, “what seems to be the trouble?”

“Well,” said Dan, his hands on his knees, fiddling with his fingers, “uh….” 

“Nothing, really,” said Dan. “I, uh… I just needed to get a check up.” 

“When was your last one?”

“About two years ago.”

“Well,” said Brian - no, he was wearing the white coat, he was carrying the clipboard, he had the stethoscope. “I suppose we’ll have to do all the usuals.”

“The usuals,” Dan agreed, still nervous. 

“Well,” said the doctor, and he crossed his arms, “you need to take your clothes off.” 

“Oh,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat. “Right.” He paused. “All of my clothes?”

“You can keep your underwear on,” said Doctor Brian, in a long suffering tone. 

“Are you just going to… watch me?”

The doctor just raised an eyebrow.

Dan blushed, turned around, and shrugged out of his leather jacket, which he draped over the back of a chair. He pulled his shirt off, toed out of his shoes, shimmied out of his pants. 

Then he sat down on the metal table, the paper sticking to his thighs. 

“I know it’s been a while,” said Doctor Brian dryly, “but I’m sure you remember how this goes, more or less.”

Dan laughed, anxiety building in his gut. He tried to look nonchalant. 

“Now,” said the doctor, “say ah.”

Dan opened his mouth, and the tongue depressor did indeed depress his tongue, as Brian looked down his throat. 

“Very good,” Doctor Brian said, and his big hands, covered in latex gloves, were feeling gently along Dan’s neck, checking his lymph nodes. 

Doctor Brian didn’t… talk, which was kind of unusual. He just did.

Usually, when they were doing a scene of any kind, Brian would talk to him - “Now I’m tying this knot” or “Now I’m going to turn the voltage up” or “Now it’s time for your bottle.”” 

This time, not so much. 

He just… did.

He checked Dan’s eyes, his ears (where had he even gotten that gear?), and he didn’t say anything, just paused to make notes on the clipboard.

The quiet was beginning to get to Dan. 

“So, uh, you been practicing long?”

“I need you to be quiet,” Brian said, and he was very much the doctor. “I can’t hear your heartbeat if you’re talking.”

“I mean, you’re not - oh.” 

Dan tried not to make any noise when the cold metal was pressed against his chest, but it was a near thing. 

“Now, Danny, I need you to take a deep breath,” said the doctor, and Dan did as instructed, the instinctive need to please overriding everything else. 

Dan took a deep breath, and the stethoscope was on his back, still just as cold, and he flinched away from it. 

Brian just tsked, holding on to Dan’s shoulder to keep him still as he moved the stethoscope around. 

Then he just… let go. Didn’t say anything, didn’t indicate anything, just let go. 

He grabbed one of those special nerve hammers off off the table beside Dan, and he tapped Dan on the knee with it. 

Dan’s foot twitched. 

“Now, I need you to stand up so I can measure your height and weight.”

“I can tell you my height, it isn’t as if it’s changed much in the last… thirty something years.”

Dan attempted to sound funny.

Doctor Brian’s face was unmoved. 

“So step on the scale,” he said, indicating the scale - one of those strange scales that also measured height.

“Should I, uh, should I take off my socks?”

“That is a decision I leave entirely up to you,” Doctor Brian said, entirely deadpan. 

Dan stepped onto the scale. 

It did its wobbly thing, and he started into space as the doctor wrote down whatever measurements he was getting.

“Now,” said Doctor Brian, “I want to check your balance. Please walk heel to toe from the chair to the door.”

“I feel like I’m getting checked for a DUI,” Dan said ruefully, walking as instructed.

“Do you have much experience with DUIs?” Doctor Brian’s voice was… downright _bland_. 

“What? God no,” Dan said, and he nearly tripped.

More notes on the clipboard. 

“Now sit on the table.”

Dan sat. 

Doctor Brian stuck a thermometer in Dan’s mouth, under Dan’s tongue, and it was… uncomfortable, but he held it there. He winced as the blood pressure cuff wrapped around his arm - even as skinny as he was, those things always squeezed too tight.

And it did indeed, hard enough that pain shot up through his fingers, along his wrist. 

Doctor Brian ignored Dan’s vague distress sounds, very carefully taking his gloves off and putting new ones on.

They snapped unpleasantly. 

“Please bend over and drop your underwear,” Doctor Brian said, in a businesslike tone.

“I’m sorry… what?” 

“Your underwear. Please bend over and drop your underwear.” Brian sounded bored. 

“Why?” 

“Your prostate.” 

“Are you even sure I have one?”

“Well,” Doctor Brian said, in a bored tone of voice, “if you’ve ever ejaculated, I would suggest that you have one.” 

“Does it really need checking?” Dan was aware of the whine in his voice. He wasn’t sure if he could.

“You can never be too careful,” Brain said, almost mechanically. “Now, I need you to bend over and pull your underwear down.”

Dan sighed, and he shoved his boxers down around his ankles. He bent over the table, and he stared down at the paper. 

The metal was cold under his hands. 

Speaking of cold….

One of Doctor Brian’s cold fingers nudged down between his cheeks, and he planted his feet to keep from wriggling too much. 

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?” Dan’s voice was a bit strained, as the fingertip probed inside of him. 

“When was the last time you had a bowel movement?” 

“Um… I’m not sure,” said Dan. 

Welp. This was pretty uncomfortable.

“This is completely unacceptable,” said Doctor Brian, and there was finally some emotion in his tone. “You are obviously not taking good care of yourself,” 

“I mean, I’ve always had -”

“Take your boxers off completely. And your socks.”

Doctor Brian’s voice was so _stern_ that Dan shuddered, and he was stepping out of his boxers and pulling his socks off before he could even think to argue. 

So there he was, standing there stark naked with half an erection, while Brian gave him an annoyed, disappointed look.

“As you obviously cannot be trusted to take care of yourself, it seems that now I must help you with your constipation,” Brain said. He grabbed Dan by the wrist and dragged him towards the attached bathroom.

Then he pointed to the toilet, grabbing a small sealed plastic cup off the counter top. 

“I need you to pee in this.”

“I can’t pee,” Dan argued. “Not with you standing there.”

Doctor Brian ignored him, taking something out from under the sink.

It was a red bag, like a hot water bottle, and there was a piece of plastic tubing attached to it. 

“No way,” said Dan.

“Daniel,” Doctor Brian said, in a tone that brooked no argument, “I need to clear you up to examine your prostate.”

“Can’t I come back in a week?” 

“I will be busy in a week. We will just do this now.”

“But -”

“If I have to, I will restrain you.” 

Brian was so calm and collected as he said it, as if it wasn’t some kind of… weird, creepy bullshit that was getting Dan’s dick harder. 

“You don’t have a right to!” Dan sputtered.

“I’m your doctor,” said Doctor Brian. “I am here to take care of you.” He was filling the bag up in the sink. “Now. Have you filled the cup?”

“I… I can’t,” said Danny, and that was true - he was too hard to pee. 

“Well,” said Doctor Brian, “we’ll deal with that in a minute.” 

He was… he was coating the nozzle of the tubing with lube, and he was looking at Dan with a specific look in his eye. “Now bend over.”

“But -”

Doctor Brian didn’t let him finish the sentence - he bent Dan over, a hand in the middle of his back. 

He tapped Dan’s lower back twice.

Dan gave him a shaky thumbs up. 

The nozzle slid into Dan’s ass with little resistance, and Dan was staring down into the sink, as Doctor Brian slid the nozzle inside of him, and then there were rustling noises as Doctor Brian hung the bag up. 

“Have you peed in the cup?” 

“W-what?” 

The water was starting to rush into his ass, gurgling, and that was… unpleasant. His belly was gonna cramp up. 

“The cup. Have you peed in it?” Doctor Brian sounded frustrated.

“N-no,” Dan said, his voice shaking.

“Really? You can’t even do that?” Doctor Brian’s tone was disapproving. 

He was doing something - Dan wasn’t really paying attention, because of the gurgling water - and then he was grabbing Dan’s hips, forcing him to cock them out even more, and Brian was grabbing his (now soft) cock.

Something cold and stinging swiped across the head of Dan’s cock, and Dan made a startled noise and tried to jerk away, but no dice - Brian just followed him, and the water in his gut sloshed ominously. 

And then Doctor Brian’s hand was holding Dan’s penis.

It wasn’t sexy in the slightest - it was entirely clinical, as sexy as getting a pelvic exam, as sexy as getting your oil changed.

He held the cup in the other hand, and he just… aimed. 

The pressure in Dan’s belly, from the water, was building, a cramp beginning to start up. 

He whimpered. 

“Shh,” said Doctor Brian. “Come on. Just let go.”

Dan sobbed as he let go, pissing into the cup with enough force that some of it splashed back, getting on Dan’s stomach, dripping across Brian’s gloved fingers. 

“Wow,” said Brain, and he sounded… nicer. “You had to pee a lot, huh?”

Dan nodded, too embarrassed to say anything, his whole face heating up, his breath coming in sharp gasps. 

The cramps were beginning to get harder on his belly, and he sobbed, pressing his face forward. 

It didn’t feel like there was any more water going in, at least. 

Now it was just… standing there, his legs shaking as his ass spasmed around the intrusion, trying to hold on as the water rushed through him. 

“Can I sit down now?” Dan’s voice shook.

“No,” said Doctor Brian.

“When can I?”

“When I tell you that you can,” Doctor Brian said calmly. 

Dan bit his lip, avoiding his reflection in the mirror, just staring down at his hands, breathing heavily. He didn’t try to keep track of time, he didn’t try to, he just let the cramps wash over him in waves.

He could feel a little bit of the water dripping out of him, down his leg, and that was gross. This was all gross. It was way too gross, and there were tears dripping down Dan’s face, but the pain of it was just… filling him up, leaving his mind almost desperate.

His thumb was in his mouth. 

When had that happened?

Then….

“Alright, Danny,” said Doctor Brian, and it was the doctor voice, but… nicer. Sweeter, somehow. “Can you be a big boy for me and walk to the toilet?”

“I th-think so,” Dan mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

“Very good,” said Doctor Brian. “Such a good boy for me, now… I’m going to take the tube out. I need you to hold on, okay?”

Dan nodded.

“Good boy,” said Doctor Brian. 

The hose was all but yanked out of Dan’s butt, and a little bit of water trickled with it, and then Dan was just sitting on the toilet, letting go.

It was… it was unpleasant. 

Immensely unpleasant. 

Dan was crying, humiliation filling him up, covering him, and then Doctor Brian put a gloved hand under Dan’s chin - not the pissy one, thank god - and made Dan make eye contact.

Dan’s eyes were red, and everything was blurry as he just… let go, the water and... whatnot leaving him. 

Time went away. 

His stomach hurt, and then it didn’t hurt as much.

Doctor Brian began to talk him him in a sweet, silly voice, like he was talking to an infant.

Dan wasn’t going to complain too much - in his current headspace, he kind of needed it.

So he let Brian (was this Brian or Doctor Brian? Dan wasn’t sure) baby talk him, let himself be cajoled into pushing a little harder, until he was well and truly empty.

He even bent over the sink again, let Brian wipe him clean with a baby wipe. 

Then there was a cold, lubed up finger sliding into his ass, and something was pressing against his prostate, tapping gently. 

“Now,” said Brian, “turn your head and cough.”

Dan did as instructed.

He was barely even thinking - everything was a sensation, not really a thought. 

So his prostate was being pressed, massaged, all but molested, as he bent over the sink yet again, his whole body empty - he’d sported quite a gut bulge with all that water.

He came, when he wasn’t thinking about it, a toe curling, teeth clenching dry orgasm that was almost painful. 

He was barely even hard, which made it weirder.

“Now,” said Doctor Brian, “can I trust you to be a good boy and stay here while I get some stuff ready?”

Dan nodded, still staring into the space in front of his hands. 

He was still tingling from the orgasm, but it was a far off thing. 

“Good boy,” said Doctor Brian. “I’ll be sure to tell your Daddy that you’ve been such a good boy.”

Dan nodded again, sucking his thumb. 

* * * 

Brian came out a few minutes later, and he took Dan by the hand, leading him back to the exam table.

There was a diaper on it, spread open. A big adult diaper, thick and printed with little animals.

That wasn’t exactly very in character for the scene - why would a doctor have expensive ABDL diapers? - but Dan was deep enough that he didn’t really notice.

He just let himself be lain onto his back, his legs open, as Doctor Brian carefully powdered him, tucked his cock down, and taped him in. 

He didn’t let Dan have his pants back, but he did give Dan a shirt.

“Good boy,” Doctor Brian said. “I’m going to get your Daddy now, okay?”

Dan nodded, still sucking his thumb.

* * * 

Brian came in, and it was the real Brian, no glasses, an old t-shirt.

“Hey buddy,” said Brian, and he smiled at Dan. “The doctor said you did great.”

“Thanks, Daddy,” Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes on his knees.

“You want to go home now?”

Dan nodded. 

Brian opened his arms up, and Dan crowded into them, putting his head on Brian’s shoulder, sucking on his thumb.

He’d been a good boy. 

He’d made his Daddy proud. 

“You wanna get some ice cream?” 

Dan nodded eagerly, clinging to Brian’s shirt.

“We just gotta make sure you get some nice vegetables afterwards,” said Brian. “Don’t want you getting too blocked up, do we?”

Dan blushed, all the way down to the roots of his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
